Gagal nonton 'BOBOIBOY'
by Kizuna Zoggakyuu
Summary: Kirito yang selalu gagal untuk menonton acara Favoritnya, 'Boboiboy! ayo liat fic SAO pertama Kariya!-Promosi- #Gaploked#


**GAGAL NONTON 'BOBOIBOY'**

**Disclaimer : Sword Art Online bukan punya saya**

**Genre : Humor, Parody**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: humor gosong (?), OOT, Gaje , bisa menyebabkan game over (?)**

**Summary : Kirito yang selalu gagal untuk menonton acara Favoritnya, 'Boboiboy'!. Cekidot!**

**By : Kariya Masaki10**

Di pagi yang cerah di rumah Kirito dan Asuna di lantai 22 Aincrad.

"Alien tampan menakluki bumi~! Demi koko yang dicintai!~ Mereka t'lah tiba, setahun lalu, banyak hal sudah terjadi! Kalah, menang, tapi akhirnya menang juga ...~ Incik bos! Dan Probe! ..." Kirito karoke-an di kamar mandi.

"Kirito! Lu ngapain sih?! Kok mandi lama banget?!" Asuna mengetuk pintu kamar mandi tersebut.

"Lagi mandilah! Masa iya lagi semedi!? (?) 'kan sampean tau kalo kamar mandi rumah kita itu kecil!" sahut Kirito dari dalam. Kirito membuka pintu.

"Makanya, luasin tuh kamar mandi!" celetuk Kirito pada isterinya tersebut, padahal dia tau kalo isterinya itu yandere, Kirito ... Kirito ... malangnya nasibmu ... (=o=)a.

Refleks, Asuna langsung menjewer kuping suaminya yang mukanya watados itu. "Heh! 'kan sampean yang jadi suami! Jadi sampean yang nyari duit! Sampean aja bangun jam 1! Kalo dibangunin tidur lagi! Terus kalo udah diseret ke kamar mandi, malah ketiduran di kamar mandi!" kata Asuna.

"Jeh, santai sedikit kali yank ..." Kirito meringis kesakitan. Asuna melepas jeweran mautnya.

"Huh, kalo gitu mending saya yang jadi isteri! Gak kerja! Kerjanya Cuma males-malesan di rumah, ngegossip, nge- ..." Asuna nyumpel mulut Kirito pake regulator tabung gas (what the-).

"Kalo lu mau jadi isteri, yasudah, silahkan! Saya yang kerja, kau nyuci, masak, nyetrika! Beberes! Ngurusin Yui! Dan semua ..." belum selesai Asuna bertausiyah, Kirito langsung ngacir.

"Ayaaaaannk! Aku kerja dulu ya!" Kirito pun pergi.

"Dasar ..." Asuna ...

Kirito balik lagi.

"Eh-? Emang sekarang jam berapa? Kok gelap banget? Gue bangun malem yak?" tanya Kirito dengan muka tak berdosa miliknya.

"... bego ..." Asuna Sweetdrop.

"Bego? Bego? Asal ayank tau ya, aku ini juara catur se-RT! Menang main monopoli sama Klein 2 kali! Terus main ular tangga 4 kali! Terus pernah nipu Agil 3 kali! Ayank masih mau bilang aku bego?" Kirito dengan percaya diri memberitahu semua prestasinya yang ia dapatkan selama ini.

"Bego ..., sekarang masih jam 3 pagi ... si lekong biadab itu juga belum bangun ..." ucap Asuna.

"Hah?" Kirito jawdrop.

3 jam kemudian ...

"Ayank, aku ada tugas dari si lekong biadab, aku kerja dulu ya!" Kirito pergi.

"AYAAAAANNKK! AKU IKUUUT!" teriak Asuna

Lantai 55 : Grandzam.

"Kirito-kun ..." ucap Healthcliff.

"Apa?" Kirito menelan ludah.

"Dengan ini ... Mici kamyuu, udah celecai ..." ucap Healthcliff.

"What the-" Asuna sweetdrop untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Ciyuuuzz nichh? Miapahh?" balas Kirito yang terkena 'alay syndrom'.

"Ciyuuuzz! Enelan! Mitektek, miayam, miramen ...-" balas Healthcliff. Asuna menarik (MENYERET) suaminya tersebut sebelum alay syndrom meresap sampai ke ubun-ubun suaminya tersebut.

"Kirito ... ayank Kirito ... kita pulang yuk, Yui udah nungguin tuh di rumah. Ketua ... kita pulang dulu ya ..." Asuna menarik (menyeret) suaminya pulang.

"Jaa naa~ bawain Peuyeum rasa nanas yak!" Healthcliff melambaikan tangan.

"Ketua, gak ada Peuyeum rasa nanas, adanya rasa markissa (?), lagian rumah kita di lantai 22, bukan di bandung!" gerutu Kirito yang sedang ditarik (diseret) oleh istrinya.

"Kalo begitu, bawain tahu sumedang aja ya!" kata Healthcliff, Kirito dan Asuna hanya mengabaikan permintaan tersebut.

Lantai 22.

"Jiaaahh ... tuh si lekong belum insap juga ya ..." Asuna merebahkan dirinya di sofa.

"Ya namanya juga lekong, pasti insapnya juga lama!" ucap Kirito.

"Hah? Emang apaan ngaruhnya?" tanya Asuna.

"Menurut buku Sutaryem Rosidin (?), lekong itu lebih sulit disembuhkan dibanding disentri! (?)" jelas Kirito.

"Emang Disentri apa, Ayank Kirito?" tanya Asuna.

"Menurut guru Pendidikan Lingkungan Hidup atau biasa disebut PLH Author, yang bernama Pak Achmad Coleh Clalu (?) yang matanya jereng itu (Author curhat), Disentri itu, diare yang disertai keluarnya darah dan lendir." Jawab Kirito.

"Oh ..." hanya itu jawaban Asuna.

"Ayaank jahat! Aku udah panjang lebar ngejelasin juga ... Cuma dijawab 'oh' ... mending aku nonton 'Boboioy' aja ..." Kirito pundung.

"Lagi siapa suruh ngejelasin panjang lebar? Kenapa gak pendek sempit aja?" jawab Asuna Santai.

"Tau tuh A- ..." lagi-lagi kalimat cowok bermata onyx itu terpotong.

"Asuna-san!" teriak 2 orang di depan pintu.

Asuna membuka pintu.

"Slica? Lisbeth? Ngapain lu pada kesini?" tanya Asuna.

"Itu tuh! Si maskot mau ngelirik suami lu!" celetuk Lisbeth.

"APAAAA?!" Asuna sudah memberi DEATH-GLARE terbaiknya.

"Ng,nggak ..." bantah Slica.

"Kirito? Ngapain sampean pundung depan tv gitu?" tanya Lisbeth.

"Hik! Ayank Asuna kejam! Aku udah jelasin panjang lebar, dia Cuma jawab 'Oh' ..." jawab Kirito.

"Oh." Jawab Lisbeth.

"Jiaaaaahhh ...! dia juga gitu!" Kirito kembali pundung.

"Oh iya, kami boleh ngobrol gak?" tanya Slica.

"Disini? Silahkan!" jawab Asuna.

"Palingan si Slica Cuma mau minta makan ..." ledek Lisbeth.

"jeh ... ketauan deh ..." inner Slica.

"Udah ... jangan buka kartu masing-masing! Mending kita ,main gaplek (?) yuk!" ajak Asuna.

"Ayank! Hus! Hus! Pergi sana!" Asuna mengusir suaminya.

"Ayank kejem! Tadi dikacangin, sekarang diusir! Mendingan aku ngubur diri aja deh!" Kirito tambah pundung.

"Emang ayank mau nonton apa?" tanya Asuna semanis mungkin.

"Boboiboy!" jawab Kirito kayak anak Tk.

"Yaudah, nonton di tempatnya Agil aja ... kalo nggak ..." Asuna mengaktifkan Sword skill-nya.

"IYA! AKU KE RUMAH AGIL! ! !" Kirito langsung ngacir.

Lantai 50 : Arcade.

"Agil! Main yuk!" Kirito mengetuk pintu toko Agil.

Agil membuka pintu niat gak niat. "Apa? Lu mau nipu gue lagi?" tanya Agil yang memasang Melas Mode.

"Lu teh, jahat banget, yang lama masih diungkit-ungkit aja ..." celetuk Kirito.

"Ya emang lu itu 'kan tukang tipu, bilang mau numpang ke wc, di wc malah nyolong sampo gue!" kata Agil.

"Sampo? Agil? Lu nyadar gak sih kalo lu botak? Emang lu butuh sampo?" tanya Kirito.

"Ya gara-gara lu nyolong sampo gue, rambut gue botak gini!" teriak Agil.

"Apa ngaruhnya?"

"SOALNYA SAMPO YANG LU AMBIL ITU SAMPO PENUMBUH RAMBUT!"

"Pantes aja, gue pake tuh sampo buat nyuci motor, malahan motor gue punya rambut, mana lebat banget lagi!" batin Kirito.

"Yaudah, gak usah diungkit lagi ..." ucap Kirito.

"Terus lu pernah nyolong rexona gue ..."

"'Kan gue bilang gak usah diungkit lagi ..."

"Terus lu pernah nyolong kutang gue ..."

"Udah ja- ..."

"Lu juga pernah nyolong kaos kaki gue ..."

"KAN GUE BILANG JANGAN DIUNGKIT LAGI BOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKK! ! ! !" Kirito yang hilang kesabaran pun menempeleng muka Agil.

"Yaudah! Lu mau kesini ma ngapain?" tanya Agil (sok) serius.

"Gue diusir ama Asuna gara-gara Lisbeth sama Slica main ..." Kirito masang PUPPY EYES yang dapat membuat semua seme terpana (?).

"Terus?"

"GUE MAU NUMPANG NONTON BOBOIBOY! ! !" Kirito nangis bombay.

"Wiw!" ucap Agil.

"Udah ... lu gak perlu bilang 'Wiw'! boleh kagak?" tanya Kirito.

"Yaudah, sok masuk! Tapi kalo lu nipu gue lagi ... gue telenjangin lu tengah jalan!" ancam si Botak.

"Iye! Suer! Terkewer kewer! Gue gak akan nipu lu lagi ..." Kirito bersumpah.

"Yosh! Sono masuk!" suruh Agil.

Kirito pun masuk, beserta Agil pastinya, soalnya tuh Rumah atau Toko punya Agil.

Baru aja si Kirito markirin pantatnya di lantai, datang suara tak elit dari luar.

PRAAANGGG! KOMPYAAANG! ! GUBRAAK! ! GEDEBUG! ! CROOTT! ! CAMSEUPAY! ! KLEIN MESUM! ! DUAAAARRR!

Kirito dan Agil yang sweetdrop duluan udah tau yang di depan itu si Klein.

Ternyata benar, Klein membuka pintu.

"Agil, gue boleh numpang berlindung disini gak? Gue dikira maling pete ama ibu-ibu di pasar.

Agil cengo.

"Boleh gak? Ntar gue kasih pete 5 karung dah!"

Agil masih cengo.

Akhirnya, Klein nyumpel mulut Agil pake Pete.

"Lu- eh? Kirito?" Klein kaget ketika ada sosok rival abadinya.

"Klein? Muka lu jelek amat?" ucap Kirito tak berdosa.

Klein bergubrak-ria.

"Kirito! Ayo kita main monopoli lagi!" ajak Klein.

"Gak ..., gue mau nonton Boboiboy! Lu main aja ama si Agil!" Kirito menolak.

"Ayo~" Klein menarik (menyeret) Kirito.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAKKK! ! ! GUE MAU DIRAPE! ! ! AGIL! ! ! TOLOOOOONNGG! !" teriak Kirito lebay.

"jaa naa~ semoga amal ibadahmu diterima di sisi Game Master~" Agil melambaikan sapu tangannya.

Akhirnya, setelah cek-cok ini itu, loncat kesana kemari, akhirnya si Kirito bebas dari Klein.

"Fuiihh ... akhinya gue bebas ..." Kirito menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh iya! Lisbeth sama Slica udah pulang kali yak? Gue pulang ah~ mau nonton Boboiboy~" Kirito mulai Autis.

Lantai 22.

"Aku pulaaang!" Kirito membuka pintu, ternyata ... ia sweetdrop melihat keadaan rumahnya.

"... berantakan ..." kata Kirito.

"Kirito ... beresin rumah!" suruh Asuna.

"Ayank, ku baru pulang, capek ..."

"CEPETAN! LAGI SIAPA SURUH KELUYURAN!"

"KAN AYANK YANG NGUSIR AKU! A-..."

Asuna mengaktifkan sword skillnya.

"Ayank! Bebersih itu asik lho!" Kirito langsung ambil sapu dan nyapuin tuh rumah.

Setelah semua selesai.

"Huh! Akhirnya rapih! Mau nonton-..." belum sempat bilang 'Boboiboy' Kirito cengo duluan, ngeliat ...

Yui lagi nonton putih abu-abu.

"Ha?" Kirito cengo.

"Papaku yang 'Wow' banget, papa ngapain cengo disitu? Kamseupay iuuh deh!" celetuk Yui.

"Yui, papa mau nonton Boboiboy ... ganti ya?" ucap Kirito Lirih.

"Gak! Kalo gitu papa durhaka sama anak!" kata Yui.

Ya, apa mau dikata, nasi sudah terlanjut jadi ketan (?), daripada si Yui nangis terus ngadu ke emaknya 'kan berabe, akhirnya ...Kirito menangisi nasibnya di tengah rintikan hujan di Aincrad (Lebay kayak sinetron).

"BOBOIBOYNYA UDAHAN! ! !" teriak Kirito.

**-tamat-**

**A/N : ** BOBOIBOY! *digampar* maap, Author ini kena Boboiboy fever ... (?). yup! Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca fic SAO pertama saya! Maaf kalo humornya kurang lucu, soalnya pas saya ngetik ini lagi gak ada kerjaan, bosen, jadinya saya ngetik aja XD

Yosh! Sampe disini dulu! Sampai jumpa di fic SAO lainnya! Jaa matane~

Tunggu! Tolong review dan minta masukan/kritikannya ya! ^_^


End file.
